1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cursor positioning. More specifically, this invention relates to cursor positioning in a video broadcast.
2. Background Art
Many computer applications use a mouse-driven cursor to allow a user to interact with the display. The cursor is generally used to perform a function, such as selection, on a displayed object. For example, the user can locate the cursor over an object, and then click a mouse button in order to select the object. Typically, a displayed object is in a fixed position in the display. This provides little difficulty for the user to position the cursor over the object before clicking on the object. When the desired object is not in a fixed position in the display, however, the task of positioning the cursor over the object can become more difficult.
In one example, a live video broadcast of a baseball game can allow a user to interact with the display using a cursor. In this example, objects, such as bases, can be clicked in order to retrieve information. For example, a user can use a remote control with directional buttons to move a cursor and click on the bases in order to retrieve statistics on the corresponding baseman. The composition of the live video broadcast, however, is constantly varying. That is, as different cameras are used, or as the pan, tilt and zoom of a camera is adjusted, the position of the objects in the user's display changes. Thus, if the position of the first base is initially on the right side of the user's display, then, as the camera pans to the right, the position of the first base will begin to move to the left side of the user's display. Typically, a cursor only moves in response to a user's movement of a mouse or other device. Thus, as an object in the display moves, the cursor stays put. If the user desires to click on the moving object, the user must chase the moving object around the screen with the cursor in order to click on it. This makes the user's task of clicking on the object more difficult. This is also annoying for the user.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for allowing a user to easily place a cursor on a moving object in the display.